


Cherry Blossom Had Wilted That Day

by liumingyanstan (sunshoyo)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Fourth Great Ninja War, Neji’s death, Other, Sakura Haruno - Freeform, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 12:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshoyo/pseuds/liumingyanstan
Summary: The first time Sakura held Kakashi’s hand was when she was 12 years old.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Hatake Kakashi, Kakashi Hatake & Sakura Haruno
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74
Collections: sakura haruno





	Cherry Blossom Had Wilted That Day

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write something because Kakashi and Sakura feels are hitting me all of a sudden. Enjoy! It’s nothing perverted don’t worry. I don’t condone unconsented or underage relationships! This is strictly showcasing the strong bonds they shared as a teacher and a student, a shinobi to another shinobi, as a comrade and a confidante. I personally think Kakasaku is beautiful though.

The first time Sakura held Kakashi’s hand was when she was 12 years old.

It was under the scorching sun of Konoha, the sunlight felt warm against their skin. Kakashi had instructed his genin students to stand on trees for their chakra control lessons and as strange as it sounded, standing on trees was supposed to be a shinobi’s flair. 

Sakura vividly remembered how daunting the task was. Myriads of questions flashed across her mind to let her doubt herself. She was not from an established or distinguished shinobi family... Will she succeed? Kakashi didn’t know so he lets thing prevail itself. 

Beads of perspiration formed on her forehead, her cherry-coloured attire sticks uncomfortably on her back, the feeling icky as she noticed she was sweating from the nervousness. She bit her lips one last time and scrutinized the details of the woods in front of her...

At the distance, Sasuke and Naruto was bickering about the task and _only-god-knows-why-they-are-always-on-each-other’s-throats._

The orange-haired boy was fussing at the Jounin male. His nose buried in his favourite book, _Icha Icha Paradise_ as he lazily stood on the branches. Sakura stared for a good while before she stabilized her breathings. She allowed every fibre within her to be rejuvenated with the fresh oxygen that flows fresh in her veins, she felt her lungs expanded as she took another breath. Adrenalines jolted her whole body and Sakura leaped!

“EH? SAKURA-CHAN? YOU’RE THERE?” Naruto comically exclaimed, making a pitiful face. His lips pouted to the side as his arms was folded around his torso. Sasuke eyed her and seem to be in a deep thought. The Uchiha looked petulant and then he tilted to his bright haired partner.

“Naruto. You’re all talk.” He taunted at Naruto and again both of them were arguing instead of going at it.

Kakashi was sheerly impressed by Sakura’s first try. “Very well, Sakura. You’re good in chakra control which gives you an advantage of utilizing chakra with reserves.”

Sakura gulped. She was unsure how she even managed to be planted horizontally, defying gravity. She walked higher to aim for the thicker branches and her other two teammates felt a tug of challenge at it. Both the Uchiha and Uzumaki raced to their respective lush trees but fell down within 3 seconds. When they fell, they taunt each other again. They rise up and attempt it around 5 times before groaning in frustration. Only Sasuke, though. Naruto was already groaning in dissatisfaction by his first failed attempt.

Kakashi sighed and slumped his shoulders at the chaotic sight unfolding in front of him. His gaze lingered to the kunoichi and her vividly green eyes was staring at him. She was sitting on the branches now, her kunai planted on the rough surface of the wood around her ankle level. Her lips quirked up immediately and Kakashi felt relieved because at least... Sakura could excel in chakra control other than screaming for _Naruto-kun_ and _Sasuke-kun_.

"This is quite easy!" Sakura chirped with glee.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask and jumped to Sakura’s tree. He extended his arm towards the girl. His palm laid out flat and firm as a gesture telling Sakura to hold it and come down. Sakura’s jewel-like eyes gleamed. Pure innocence and joy evident on her blushing face because she received Kakashi’s approval. She immediately clutched Kakashi’s gloved hands and was pulled down swiftly.

Her hair was blown softly by the breeze, and she giggled again. Embarassed at the extra-ness of her soft, fluffy hair.

Girls and their pretty hair. Kakashi thought.

Kakashi nostalgically reminisced the moment. How happy Sakura was towards her first step as a female ninja. The very test that Kakashi assigned which made Sakura believed in herself again. The ability to manipulate chakra was not easy at all and even Kakashi glitched at times. Sakura, on the other hand did it as if she was born for it. She is the very epitome of excellency in chakra control. That ability gave her the upperhands in healing and mending shinobi during battle. Her intelligence in chakra studies attributed to her position as one of the important person in Konoha Hospital by 16 years old. She improved immensely and greatly under Lady Tsunade’s wings. Not only did she attained Lady Tsunade’s inherent ability but also her will and monstrous strength. Sakura Haruno was a mature and powerful girl in her age. 

Looking back at the turn of events, Kakashi felt a pang in his heart. He felt sick.

He glanced longingly at the limp body that he cradled in his trembling arms. Her soft hair tickled his cheeks when he pulled her closer to his chest. Her eyelids was closed, acting as a barrier to the always bright and glinting with sprightliness viridescent eyes.

Kakashi’s throat felt constricted. Tears started to roll down his face and it hurts. It hurts so much.

Many others around him was tongue-tied. Naruto was gripping harsh at Sasuke’s forearm. He bit his lip until it bled. His other hand was tucked inside Hinata’s.

Hinata was shaking too by the judgement of the rapid rise and falls of her shoulder. Ino, whose worn out body was leaned against the distressed Shikamaru. Both of them just lost their father 6 hours ago and the death of their comrades was another shock that they need to process. Rock Lee was not in his usual energetic self because two of his friends had died. It was clearly written on their traumatized faces, warfare is cruel.

Sakura was laid down next to Neji.

Both of their expressions calm and smiling. They passed away with the knowledge that Naruto would win the war. They knew it by heart.

They had faith in Naruto.

They had faith in each other.

Kakashi slowly put his index finger to her neck, pressing particularly under the jaw area. He begged and begged to the Gods and Buddhas to let him felt the slightest heartbeat. The faintest heartbeat would be meaningful so he fumbled again by changing sides. Kakashi tried to not notice how cold her body was right now.

He squeezed her forearms, a very mild attempt to allow her blood to circulate and stimulate the muscle to keep pumping through the tightness of the green vest.

Kakashi took her wrist. 

There was none.

Kakashi’s hand slowly retracted and he raised up to his knee. It was hard and he slightly wobbled because of the accumulation of lactic acid around his thighs. He didn’t realize how long he exerted himself that the thought of fatigue did not cross his mind.

Kakashi squeezed Sakura’s hands once again before he turned his back, trying to compose himself but was greeted by the melancholic faces of his comrades. 

It felt _just_ like yesterday when she first reached out to Kakashi’s hands and jumped down from the tree. Her bright beaming smile and the ‘Kakashi-sensei’ she always uttered.

Kakashi looked back once but there was only silence and Sakura’s stoic expression. A breeze greeted them swiftly, causing some sands whipped on his handsome yet tired face, some of the rustling indicated how calm it was yet Kakashi heard, in the ringing of his ears,

“Thank you, Kakashi-sensei.”

At the age of 18 years old, that was the last time Kakashi held Sakura’s hands.

**Author's Note:**

> That’s it! I felt so distraught at the thought of this. Please leave a comment or kudos if you liked it ^^


End file.
